


Temporary Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: (probably?), Comeplay, D/s, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Exposure, M/M, Phone Sex, Safeword Use, Voyeurism, slight angst/comfort, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is organizing his closet when he gets a phone-call from his very desperate fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNoWriMo 2013, and now edited and posted in honour of missbeizy's birthday!

Kurt was taking advantage of his day off from NYADA as well as from Vogue.com by properly reorganizing his closet for the fast approaching winter, which he had been telling himself he had to do for many weeks now. It was starting to become quite a hassle to rummage through the awkward space behind the sliding door that would not move. 

He was in the middle of going through a careful pile of his thinner button-ups laying on his bed, deliberating which ones just weren’t suited for winter, when a familiar ringtone alerted him that someone very special was calling him. He smiled widely and answered his phone.

"Hi sweetie!"

"I've been waiting to hear your voice all day," the voice on the other end said, breathing heavily into the microphone, but he might as well have been right in the room with him, as he could almost feel his breath in his ear.

"Is that so?" Kurt quipped, hanging the shirts across the backrest of a chair already full with other clothing, so that he could sit down on his bed. He felt a warmth spread in his chest simply hearing his fiancé breathing on the other side of the line, so he could not really say that he did not know how Blaine felt. "Anything in particular you would like me to say?"

A stifled groan climbed out from his phone and Kurt almost let out a laugh. It was incredible how obvious Blaine could get when he was like this, but that only made it more fun for Kurt.

"Do you think you could tell me what more has been on your mind today, Blaine?"

"I can't," he whispered in the smallest voice, and Kurt's heart clenched in response. "There are too many people around me."

Kurt couldn't help but grin - he was going to have a lot of fun with this!

"I'm sure you can make it work, sweetie," he told Blaine, voice smooth as silk. "Tell me in words only I can understand."

"Fuck," Blaine breathed out. "Okay, I'll try."

"You can do it. Prove that you’re my good boy," Kurt challenged him, as he shifted on the bed until his head was on the pillows.

"I was thinking about last weekend, you know, when we..." he trailed off. Kurt waited patiently, wanting this to be about Blaine talking, not him.

"When we were in the bath." Blaine's voice was so quiet it was almost hard to pick up on his words from the headphone of Kurt's phone. He cranked the volume up to the max to be able to make out every word whispered into his ear. It felt wonderful to think about how even when from distance, Blaine would do his absolute best to please Kurt.

"Oh, I remember, Blaine. Was it something in particular or are you just calling to ask me to draw you a bath before you come home?"

He heard Blaine let out a choked up laugh at his comment. "No, that wasn't it, although it would be really nice, so if you have ti..."

"Stay on topic, Blaine.”

"Sorry, Kurt. I was thinking about your arms around me, how it felt like you were holding me together. Like I was going to follow the water down the drain if you were to let go and unplug the tub." 

"Oh, sweetheart," Kurt said softly. "I know you miss having more time for just the two of us, but we can't just drop everything, no matter how tempting it seems."

"I just miss you," Blaine whispers, and there's a soft edge to his voice, like he had a lump in his throat or was trying not to cry.

"You've got me, my sweet prince," Kurt says softly, trying to soothe Blaine and the worry that was growing inside of him. "Where are you now?" 

"I'm waiting for the subway" he replied swiftly. "Why?" he added, as if he knew that Kurt immediately started doing calculations in his head. That meant that Blaine had somewhere around thirty minutes until he was inside of their doorstep. 

"It’s just… I have a sudden urge to get naked and get off, but I'm not sure whether I have the patience to wait for you to get home."

There was a whimper from the other side of the line. "Please," Blaine said in a hushed voice. "Please, you should wait for me, Kurt."

Kurt felt the corners of his mouth curl into quite the evil smirk. "I should, huh?" he mused. The loud rumble of the train rolling into the station alerted Kurt to let Blaine walk onto the train before continuing. 

"Are you on the train now?" he asked when it seemed like things had calmed down slightly, and he heard the subway announcer in the background.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, voice slightly more tense now he was on the train with people a lot closer to him who would hear more of what he was saying. "But.. wait for me?"

"Oh, but I don't need more than my hand right now," he says teasingly.

"Please," he whispered, and Kurt almost moaned out loud at the thought of Blaine sitting in the subway with his phone to his ear, getting off on listening to Kurt talking to him, when anyone could look his way and see how flustered he was probably getting.

"God, Blaine, you're completely insatiable. Does it turn you on to hear me say these filthy things to you when you're surrounded by people? When I tell you I'm planning on getting naked without you and touch myself and get off with no help from you?"

A whimper confirmed his suspicions. 

"What was that?" Kurt coaxed, wanting a verbal answer.

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied, with a tint of shame to his voice, making Kurt shiver with the force of his affection towards this wonderful man, who was willing to have phone sex while he was in a crowded subway car, and even call him by the name they used during play. Hearing him say it sent a thrill down Kurt’s spine.

Blaine's voice had gone very breathy, as if he had been holding his breath and forgotten to breathe properly. 

"Breathe, Blaine," he demanded, "You know what happens when you don't take care of yourself. Put your phone's microphone closer to your mouth and breathe into it."

On the other side of the line, Blaine forced himself to even out his breathing and breathe deeper. He could feel his face heating up by the second but he did not let his eyes wander from where they were focused down on his lap. He scratched his side with the arm crossed over his tightened abs just to get some sort of sensation to keep him from floating away into the deep space of his mind.

While he forced his breathing to steady down, he listened dutifully for further instructions from his Kurt. But nothing was said for some time, other than the announcer calling out that they were at Queens Plaza. Not too long until he was home now, he thought.

"Good boy," he eventually heard Kurt almost as good as purr into his phone. "You listen so well to me, even when there are so many people around you."

"I know how to prioritize, sir," he said, trying to sound teasing and confident but his voice quivered slightly. Kurt laughed gently at him.

"I don't think that's it, honey. I think you can't focus on anything but me, even in a sea of people, who are very likely to be interested in you but they don't get you, do they?"

A whimper threatened to escape his lips.

"Do they, Blaine?"

"No, sir," he breathed out, and then the thought hit him that anyone who was listening in to him talking on his phone would not have a hard time figuring out what was going on, simply from the tone of his voice, combined with how flustered he could almost bet he looked. "They don't."

"And why is that?"

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and steadying himself. He trusted Kurt with his life, so if he wanted Blaine to talk about this in public, of course he would do it.

"Because I'm yours."

Blaine was startled by Kurt's loud moan meeting his ear.

"That's right, my love," he said, sounding slightly out of breath, with the sound of the rustle of clothing in the background. "You're all mine."

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone now, darling, and you are going to have to listen to me and how well I can please myself without you."

He felt his pants tighten even more and his breath picked up again, though he made sure not to let it get out of control again.

The sound of clothing being taken off was a lot more prominent now, and he could not stop himself from whimpering at the image it was painting in his head.

He desperately wanted to ask what he was wearing or how little he was wearing, but he had to stop himself, because that would definitely make someone figure out what was going on in their conversation.

"Keep talking, please," he all but begged. Okay, he totally begged.

Kurt simply hummed in reply.

Blaine was attempting to cross his legs as nonchalantly as possible when the subway cart halted to a stop.

"This is 40th Street - Lowery Street," the metallic female voice announced, and the anticipation of being home so soon was almost making Blaine dizzy. Only one stop left.

"Do you think you'll manage to get home before I come?" Kurt drawled through the little speaker of his phone. "Maybe you'll be just in time to give me a kiss hello before I do. Or maybe you'll have time to greet another part of my body with your mouth. How does that sound?"

"Kurt," he whined, as the train started going forward again.

"Which one do you want, Blaine? Or do you think you would be satisfied coming home to me having fallen asleep after my orgasm with my come still all over my stomach for you to clean up?"

Blaine couldn’t do anything other than simply whimper at the image. If he was being honest and a tiny bit selfish, he wanted to be home in time to see Kurt come, and hopefully be able to participate in one way or another. But he wanted nothing more than seeing Kurt happy and satisfied, so if Kurt decided he would come without him around, he would cherish the time he got to spend cleaning up the mess Kurt had made.

"Verbal answer, Blaine," he said, his voice a warning.

"Whatever you want, sir."

By now, anyone sitting close to him was very likely to have figured out what kind of call it was he was having, from the way his voice trembled, his face was flushed, and how he was trying to look casual while hiding the growing bulge in his pants. He was very thankful for the fact that he had found a seat this particular day.

Kurt hummed. "I really like the sound of that."

After what felt like an eternity of listening to Kurt make the most inviting sounds over the phone, the train slowed down to a halt. Before the announcer had even started to tell him what station it was, Blaine was on his feet, not caring anymore anymore whether someone noticed his bulge, and trying his best to ignore the feeling of being too constricted. It was probably only helping.

He was the first person out of the doors, rushing past everyone in his way, probably bumping into a few people but his brain seemed to only have one track and making sure to make way for everyone else sure was not it.

On the phone he heard the slight click of something he knew to be the lube packaging open. "I'm going to open myself up and if you get here in time I'll let you fuck me."

At the words he started walking even quicker and then almost tripped his way down the stairs when Kurt let out a particularly loud moan. 

"Fuck," he exhaled as he finally found his footing, having to steady himself fo a bit against the railing of the stairs.

"Are you alright? What happened?" a worried Kurt asked, at the same time as a guy turned around in front of him, asking "You okay, dude?"

Still pretty flustered, Blaine nodded at the guy in front of him before replying to Kurt. "Sorry, Kurt, I just stumbled a bit on the steps. I'm all right now though."

"Oh, I see," Kurt said, and Blaine could almost hear the smirk thorugh the phone. "Am I distracting you by any chance?"

He was now out on the street again, and rushed over the sidewalk before the signal thing turned red or to stop. It wasn't far until he was home now.

"Am I?"

"Yes, quite a bit, sir."

Blaine took a turn and was finally on their street, and with whimpers, moans and slick noises as his soundtrack, he ran as fast as he could until he reached the front door of their apartment building.

At the rattling sound of him bringing up his keys and finding the right key, another rustling sound made it through the phone.  
"I'm hanging up now, darling," Kurt said, his voice as breathless as Blaine had ever heard it. "Hurry up, I'm close. But don't forget to take off your dirty shoes at the door, or you will feel my rage."

The phone gave off a click.

Heart beating faster than ever, he opened the door, went in and sprinted up the stairs in record speed, and unlocked the door with the key he'd had in hand since he was at the bottom floor.

Opening the door he was exposed to the familiar smell of the citrus-scented candles that he and Kurt had bought together to brighten up the dull autumn days.

He almost fell over trying to pull his shoes off off his feet, putting them properly next to each other on the door mat rug thing and shrugged his jacket off, throwing it onto the bench next to the door.

A loud groan of his name lead the way toward the desired destination, and it sure was a sight for sore eyes - even better than he had imagined.

Spread on top of the bed cover there was a man waiting for him - fully naked and slightly sweaty even in spite of the chilly temperature in the apartment. But the sweat couldn’t be less out of place, as the man in question was on his knees with one of his arms stretched back between his legs, strenuously pushing Blaine's favourite toy into his slick hole, creating the filthiest wet sound, making Blaine want to fall to his knees. But not now.

"Blaine," he moaned, without any signs of stopping the thrusts of his hand. "I see you got h- oh! Here in t-time. Congratulati-oh!"

Before he got to finish speaking, Blaine had gently slapped away the hand on the toy to then turn Kurt around so he was laying on his back, which made their eyes finally meet. And every time that happened, whether it was the first thing in the morning, or as one of them entered the room, he could feel himself falling in love with Kurt all over again

"Hi," he said softly before diving in to catch Kurt's lips with his own, lingering for a moment before parting from him with a wet smack.

He settled down on his knees between Kurt's parted legs, looked up and shot him a wide smile before moving his hand to where the black silicone toy was already well on its way to starting to slip out from his tight entrance now there was nothing there to stop it from escaping. But now Blaine was there to push it straight back in again, making Kurt squirm and buck his hips, letting out a series of moans.

"I'm n-not - I'm so close, Blaine," he let out in a breathy voice. "Finish me off."

Blaine was completely willing to comply, so he grabbed the toy more securely and started to thrust it in and out of him.

After a couple of thrust, when Kurt's moans reached the peak of their intensity and Blaine knew he was extremely close, he leaned forward, using his free hand to gently hold the base of Kurt's cock to then put the head of it in his mouth, sucking gently. 

The suction combined with the Blaine's skilled thrusts seemed to be just enough for him to fall over the edge. He felt fingers tightly clutching at his hair, breaking the bond from the gel, as the hips in front of him arched up toward him, just as the salty warmth spurted onto his tongue. He moaned around him at the taste.

When Kurt's breath had calmed down slightly, he gently but purposefully dragged his mouth up and collecting every drop of come he could get, going over the head and curling his tongue gently around it, and then finally stealing the last taste with a lap into his slit, making Kurt moan out loud again and twitch with oversensitivity.

He pulled off carefully, making sure to close his lips directly when he reached the absolute tip of the hardness. The hands in Blaine's hair started petting slowly and gently, in time with Kurt's slow breath.

"Good boy," he mumbled before getting a hand around the back of Blaine's neck to pull him up to his face. The little smile gracing his face when he noticed how purposefully Blaine had closed his lips made Blaine pull focus back to the heat pooling down in his groin.

"You kept it all in for me?" he asked with something like awe in his voice but not awe. "I knew I kept you around for something," he said proudly before pulling Blaine's face down towards his, opening his mouth and claimed Blaine's lips, forcing them to part so he could share the slick saltiness with him. Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed his tongue into his mouth, trying to move as much of the come over to his own. Blaine shivered with the intimacy of the moment.

When Kurt had tasted enough, he let go of the back of Blaine's head before turning around, flipping down onto his hands and knees like he had been positioned when Blaine had been walking in in the first place, this time without the toy inside of him.

Blaine groaned at the sight of Kurt, all spread out for him, his hole flared open, slightly clenching around nothing as it tried to tighten back to its original size. But Blaine quickly put his hand on each of his cheeks and spread them apart, just to get a good look at him.

“Get in me already,” Kurt moaned. 

Blaine got himself lubed up and then he finally slipped into Kurt's perfect slick hole. The sound he made was something closer to a howl than a moan. All of the waiting he had done made it into a very short business, so after a few hard and deep thrusts, making Kurt whimper with each one, he gave a final thrust where he emptied himself into the tight heat.

He collapsed in exhaustion on top of Kurt, who let out a grunt as he was pushed down to the bed. Blaine kissed Kurt’s shoulder and then it didn’t take long before he was flipped over, so that Kurt was laying on top on him, pressing loving kisses all over his face.

Something about being pushed down into the bed simply by Kurt's weight made a warmth spread through his chest, and a sense of security and safety and love spreading around the two of them, as if Kurt was protecting them both against the outside world.

“Well, that was kind of new," Kurt breathed out after they had simply held each other and breathed for a while. Eventually, Kurt rolled off off him, still holding him, neither of them wanting to stay too far away from the other. Blaine saw no shame in admitting to being particularly clingy for a while after reuniting with each other after a long time apart - especially after a particularly straining day.

"I can't believe I sat on the subway like that," Blaine exclaimed suddenly, with shame and disbelief in his voice, as well as feeling an awful lot of horror at the thought of someone having seen him being so close to being at his most vulnerable state.

Kurt stroked his chest in a soothing manner. "You did so well, sweetheart," he murmured softly onto his skin before planting a series of soft kisses to the area closest to his mouth in a lazy but loving manner. 

There was still a sort of heavy feeling in his chest. "Crimson," he whispered, not knowing how else he could find the words to get Kurt to understand that he was not feeling all right.

The change of the atmosphere was immediate. Kurt hurried away from where he was laying on top of Blaine to give him the space he sometimes needed when things got too intense. But the loss of Kurt being close only made the ache worse, so he whined and grabbed Kurt’s arm to pull him back. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry Blaine," he said in a worried voice, wrapping his arms around him again. "I don't know what I did, but I'm so sorry. Tell me what you need?"

Blaine shook his head and groaned. "God, no, don't be sorry. I just feel awful for some reason, but it's not your fault." He paused. "Please hold me tighter."

Kurt complied, seemingly rushing to make everything feel good for Blaine again.

"I love you," he said in between gentle kisses to his cheeks. "- and I'm here for you for however long you need me."

Blaine sniffed and buried himself into Kurt more than before. "I know. I love _you_."

They laid in silence holding each other,

"I'm sorry," Blaine sniffed after a while. "I think I just got a bit emotional, a bit overwhelmed. I hadn't exactly planned all of this through."

Kurt's fingers found their way into the loosened curls on Blaine's head, scratching lightly at his scalp. "That's perfectly fine, Blaine. Your emotions are valid, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

“Next time we try something that new we discuss it at length first," Kurt said, and quickly got a nod in response.

"I think I like the idea of being around people more than I do in reality," Blaine said softly. "I mean, I liked it while it was happening, but I think I was going under a bit, which is actually terrifying when you aren’t physically with me."

They had tried doing a couple of scenes last year when Blaine was still back in Ohio, but then there had only been Blaine in his room in an empty but locked house, with Kurt completely alone at the Bushwick loft. Back then they had an emergency contact they had agreed upon in advance in case of emergencies.

"That makes a lot of sense," Kurt said, stroking his hands repeatedly over Blaine’s back. "I promise not to push you to do this unless you ask for it after we have had a lengthy discussion about it. Does that sound good?"

Blaine nodded softly against him.

"I'm sorry for safe-wording," Blaine said quietly. "I just didn't know how to get your attention on the fact that I was feeling really strange."

Kurt felt a twinge of sadness in his chest. "Stop apologizing, Blaine. How many times have I told you that you really don't have to apologise. Your safeword is the reason we can do a lot of what we do.”

"Okay," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder, making him smile softly at the sweet sight "Can we sleep now?" Blaine asked before letting out a loud yawn, already half-way to dreamland.

“Of course,” Kurt said softly, before reaching to pull down the sheets and blankets for them to crawl under. "Lift your bum, sweetie," he said, tapping Blaine slightly on his hip.

He complied with a groan, and Kurt felt a soft smile forming on his face, his insides tingling with the amount of affection he felt for the man 

He pulled away the bed cover completely, before throwing it in a pile closer to the door so they could make sure to wash it in the next day. Then he crawled under the sheets and wrapped his arms back around his Blaine, quickly falling asleep with the sound of a few of Blaine's deep breaths lulling him to sleep.


End file.
